Usłane różami
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: O obsesji, i seksie, i jeszcze obsesji. A róż rządzi. Rating na M, chociaż u mnie to jak zawsze więcej rozpamiętywania niż rozbierania.


USŁANE RÓŻAMI

Oczywiście, świat jest pełen idiotów. Właściwie, świat zaludniają niemal wyłącznie idioci. A jakby tego było mało, idioci mają też przewagę większościową w zaświatach. Tak właśnie jest. Ot co.

Abarai Renji zmełł w zębach soczyste przekleństwo. Otaczali go idioci.

Oczywiście, nie w tym momencie, nie. Teraz akurat był otoczony... Osaczony... Okrążony... Ach. Tak. Taktaktak. Więc, tego, tak. Tak to było. Tu i teraz, tak. A cała reszta to idioci.

Tylko idiota mógł wymyślić ten durny koncept, że róż to niemęski kolor.

Och, Abarai Renji wiedział lepiej. Wbrew wszystkim, dominującym w społeczeństwie idiotom tego świata, znał całą prawdę o różu. I o męskości, stuprocentowej i niepodważalnej . Właściwie, o męskości wiedział jakby więcej, tak. Aaaaach, taktaktak, jeszcze. Jeszcze tak, tak właśnie. No, znał się na tym trochę, nieskromnie mówiąc. Tak. Ale i o różu wiedział dosyć, żeby być pewnym — to się bynajmniej nie kłóciło z męskością.

Rrrrrr...arrrrrrr...rrróż...

Rrrrrrróżowe... No i cóż, psiakrew, że co niby z tego? Aaaaa, taaaaaak, tak właśnie. A—ach. Szyja, tak, niżej po biodrze, niżej, szlag, szlag, jeszcze tak, nie, wróć! Tu. Tutaj, tu właśnie. Te tatuaże po coś tam tkwią, do licha ciężkiego. Wzdłuż — tatuażu. Wzdłuż. Wszerz też. Tam—tę—dy. Tak ciężko nadążyć wzdłuż linii? Nie—e—aaach, taktaktak. Dalej. Więcej.

Różowa, bezgraniczna ekstaza.

Abarai Renji. Wzrost sto dziewięćdziesiąt pięć z kitką, obecnie włosy rozpuszczone i — jeszcze przed momentem — z lubością mierzwione oraz szarpane kapryśnie przez współuczestnika zabawy. Tatuaże — rzecz jasna — wszechobecne. Symetryczne, kontrastowe linie w harmonii ze strukturą perfekcyjnie uformowanych mięśni. Wypalone czernią na skórze wyzwanie, rzucone układności, konformizmowi i taktowi.

No i, w ogóle, to, tego, tatuaże są absolutnie cool!

W takich chwilach Renji upewniał się, że są absolutnie cool. I że wystarczająco dobitnie zasugerowane wyzwanie przeciwko dyscyplinie na pewno poskutkuje i przyciągnie uwagę wyznawcy estetyki dyscyplinarnej. Przyciągnie dłonie o nieskończenie filigranowych, miażdżących, żelaznych palcach; przyciągnie blade usta, uformowane w rozgrzewającą się powoli pieczęć. Przyciągnie samolubnie rozrzucone łokcie, kostki, paznokcie, zęby, które ze swobodnym, natychmiastowym zrozumieniem zdemaskowały pierwszy z wielu sekretów — Abarai—fukutaichou uwielbiał nosić na sobie znaki. Zwłaszcza te, które piekły, pieściły, trwały jeszcze długo po napiętnowaniu. I prowokowały go bezgłośnie — przyjdź. Ależ przyjdź.

Spróbuj udowodnić, że nie jesteś mój.

Och, jak on uwielbiał próbować. Jak on to uwielbiał. I on, i tamten, i obydwaj, i nawet nie po to, żeby sobie — komuś — cokolwiek udowodnić. Bo w tym momencie byli już zawsze, za każdym razem, za każdym dotknięciem na ostatecznej krawędzi — pozbawionej wątpliwości, wahań, pytań. Tam, gdzie dwa zanpakutou balują wokół siebie w dzikich wężowych splotach i lustrzanoróżowych drzazgach, cieszą się z tańca i akceptują każdy jego piruet, aż po samo serce — którym dla zanpakutou jest dusza jego shinigami.

Dobrze było mieć wszystko — udowodnione. Wiecznie kąsane, podważane, prowokowane, radośnie naddzierane, ale przecież teraz i zawsze — akceptowane. Po samo serce.

Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze całe życie rukongajskiego, zaczepnego kundla wywrócone było w chaos przez nieoczekiwaną intruzję przybysza z innego świata, kiedy to życie zaczęło układać się w nowe kształty, ścieżki i cele — a wszystkie wokół jednej, przemożnej obsesji — Renji wierzył wtedy, że najważniejszy jest sukces, zwycięstwo, bezwarunkowy triumf. Ba, nawet więcej. Nigdy nie mówił sobie tego wprost, nigdy nie rozważał, bez reszty pochłonięty niezmordowanym pięciem się na wyżyny, wyznaczone śladami drobnych stóp i zapachem wiśni na bladoksiężycowym, jedwabnym szalu. A to nawet nie o zwycięstwo chodziło — nie tylko o zwycięstwo. Abarai chciał, oczywiście, poczuć ten tryumfalny, słodki smak wygranej, chciał być zwycięzcą, chciał udowodnić coś, coś przekroczyć, coś zwalczyć. A ponad wszystko — pragnął pokonać: coś, kogoś. Jego. Może nie myślałby nawet, co udowodnił sobie i o sobie, gdyby w końcu dopiął swego i osiągnął wymarzony sukces. W swojej zaborczej, monotematycznej obsesji umiałby dostrzec tylko tę porażkę, o którą walczył — tylko to, że w końcu pokonał swojego wroga, swoje fatum, swoją gwiazdę i drogowskaz.

I znowu ten sukinsyn popieprzyłby mu życie i poprzestawiałby je do góry nogami.

O, nie, nie. Raz wystarczył. Oczywiście, Renji, przy całej swojej krnąbrności, żywotności, nieujarzmionej woli nigdy tak naprawdę nie kształtował swojego życia w ślepym naśladownictwie cudzej indywidualności. Wężowy grzbiet jego Zabimaru był wszystkim, tylko nie bluszczem, który potrzebowałby fundamentu cudzych przekonań, żeby przetrwać. Ale jak każdy nieudomowiony wilk, zapatrzony z niepojętą tęsknotą w odległy księżyc — potrzebował wyznaczników. Potrzebował, chciał mieć przyjaciół, bliskich, chciał na nich nakierować swoje płomiennie niesforne życie, poświęcić każdy pochopny impuls kochającego serca. Swoją dzikość, i wolę, i niezłomność także by im oddał, z całą bezgraniczną radością rozbieganego wilka. A kiedy kierowała nim obsesja — taka przemożna i pomocna, taka zaślepiona i gorączkowa — jakby nawet dla tych najbliższych, najważniejszych zabrakło oddechu. Zabrakło go na uśmiech, na wytchnienie. Na obnoszenie się z każdym kolejnym, dalszym, wyżej prowadzącym sukcesem. Na podstawianie się pod klepnięcia, i śmiechy, i toasty brakowało chwilami zapału.

A to już było cholernie źle.

Musiał się zatrzymać w końcu, no musiał. Ochłonąć choćby na sekundkę — bo jego wewnętrzny, radośnie obłąkany żywioł nie dałby mu na dłużej pozostawać w bezruchu. Ale potrzebował — jakoś to wszystko ogarnąć. Zorientować się, dokąd właściwie go zapędził ślepy gon za księżycową poświatą, bez wodopojów, bez drzemek, bez satysfakcji.

Ależ im to obu zabrało czasu, psiamać. Pieprzone wieki.

Tamten nawet nie patrzył w jego stronę. Nigdy nie patrzył. Jak już raz spojrzał — och, Boże. To była jatka. To była wojna. To było szczęście. A wcześniej — nigdy nie spojrzał. Renji pojmował, rozumiał mniej więcej, wybaczał bez wahania ten przemożny strach, i ten wstyd z powodu strachu właśnie. Bo gdyby księżyc się zatrzymał w biegu — gdyby to szarochmurne spojrzenie pozwoliło sobie naprawdę dostrzec to, przed czym uciekało w obojętność — czyjś uporządkowany świat runąłby z hukiem, roztrzaskałby się w miliony wirujących odłamków odrzuconej godności, i nigdy już nie umiałby od nowa ruszyć jak przedtem, jak przed Renjim.

Nic już nie miało być jak przedtem.

Dla żadnego z nich być nie mogło, nie miało, aż wreszcie — nie chciało być jak przedtem. Kiedy wilk zatrzymał się w pędzie, a księżycowy blask skapitulował z wyżyn samotnego nieba i opadł pieścić stulone, zbolałe powieki — ziemia nie zadrżała w posadach, grom nie trzasnął z jasnego nieba w fundamenty świata, bo to w ogóle było ciemno i pochmurno, i ukradkiem. Ale wreszcie — nareszcie — oni obaj spotkali się w jednym miejscu.

Mniej więcej tam, gdzie byli razem od zawsze. Od początku.

Jeszcze pogapili się na siebie podejrzliwie, i nieufnie, i nieszczęśliwie z oddalenia dwóch sąsiednich biurek, zza bezpiecznej barykady formalności. Jeszcze pookrążali się zaczepnie i wrogo, na bezstronnych matach sal treningowych, z zanpakutou łaknącymi krwi, i potu, i zabawy, i walki, i dzikiego szczęścia swoich shinigami. Jeszcze pomęczyli się w dusznej, napiętej niepewności, dookoła wszechobecnych barier, i granic, i zasad, i bezprecedensów, i lęków, i ucieczek, i ataków.

I rzucili się sobie do gardła.

Ranili się wcześniej wiele razy, a tylko niektóre z blizn widoczne były na ciele. A nawet i te najbardziej piekące, upokarzające, Renji nauczył się kochać. I delektować się ich smakiem na wąskich, wyrazistych ustach, i odbiciem w stalowoszarych oczach, i cieplejącą na dnie tych oczu miłością do wszystkich, najdurniejszych nawet zadrapań na ponętnych udach Abarai—fukutaichou. Porucznik nie oczekiwał słów, zapewnień, upieszczeń — jego gwałtowny entuzjazm zapalał się aż nadto przy tych najsubtelniejszych sygnałach, spojrzeniach, dotknięciach, odcieniach kpiny czy prowokacji w głosie, które z taką uciechą Renji uczył się odczytywać i odwzajemniać. Zresztą, wzorcowy kapitan Oddziału i jego wiecznie pogrążony w ogniu walk porucznik powinni się wstydzić marnowania czasu na pogaduszki.

A Renji zawsze wolał działanie od gadania.

Pogadali sobie od serca niejeden raz, oczywiście. Pewne rzeczy trzeba było w końcu z siebie wyrzucić, wyjaśnić, sformułować. Czasem te sprawy, tematy, wątpliwości wracały, żeby drażnić, prowokować, niepokoić — czasem trzeba było znowu coś przedyskutować, wywalczyć jakiś grząski teren — przeciwko sobie i dla siebie, i razem. Czasami księżyc był w nowiu — a wilk dostawał piany na pysku, i gryzł na oślep.

A rano i tak trzeba było wypełniać pieprzone raporty z ostatniej misji.

Renji starał się nie myśleć za dużo o tych wszystkich grząskich momentach. Owszem, wspominał je nie jeden raz, dąsał się ostentacyjnie, bałaganiąc w papierach, a czasami z lubością rozmasowywał siniaki i ze swojego kąta bezczelnie wgapiał się w widoczne spod bieli kapitańskiego haori swoje własne piętna na bladokremowej skórze.

Kolejne zupełnie zmarnowane przerwy na lunch.

Renji wiedział, i wcale nie zachwycało go to za bardzo, że aż do końca pracy będzie siedział głodny, i będzie mu w brzuchu burczało, i taki biedny i nieszczęśliwy będzie, a nawet jego najbardziej skuteczna mina zbolałego, rudego szczeniątka nic tu nie pomoże. Bo jego nienaganny, niezrównany kapitan nie miał litości i współczucia dla plebejskiego burczenia w brzuchu, i już. Ale za to miał różowy odcisk w zagłębieniu szyi, pilnie schowany pod _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_, i jakoś zajmowało całą, calutką przerwę na lunch, żeby go pogłębić, i żeby już całkiem bezwstydnie wystawał zza jedwabiu, i żeby kapitan był zły, i chciał jeszcze, i jeszcze bardziej był zły.

Ach, jej.

Męski język był szalenie męski, nawet, jeśli był różowy. Zwłaszcza wtedy. Nie, żeby Renji przyglądał się specjalnie kolorom. Jego własne, czerwonopiwne oczy wgapiały się już wtedy zazwyczaj w różoworoziskrzony błogostan, i — jak przystało na stuprocentowego mężczyznę — Abarai Renji nawet pod karą zdekapitowania własnym zanpakutou nie odróżniłby więcej odcieni barw, niż by się dało wyliczyć na palcach jednej ręki.

Różowy rządził.

Porozsypywane, zapomniane, bladowiśniowe odłamki żyletek, zaniedbane, kiedy w ferworze ćwiczeń jedno gardło znalazło się za blisko złaknionych ust, albo nadgarstek otarł się za mocno o biodro. Różowe, zaciśnięte wargi, zapiekłe w wyrazistym kanji — że później. Że nie teraz. Że nie czas na to. Różorumieniejące, łagodniejące w uległości, że za chwilę. Że niedługo. Że już. Różowe chmury, bo jutro wiatr będzie, i deszcz może, a dzisiaj idą sobie we dwóch z jakichś hollołowów, albo dokądś maszerują przez międzyświatowe wrota, albo siedzą w kwaterach i patrzą na te chmury przez okno, tak sobie razem patrzą. I różowy królik na wymiętej, kratkowanej kartce ze szkolnego zeszytu, który znowu wypadł na kapitański blat, i znowu były wykręty, że śmieci się wmieszały do dokumentacji, i znowu różowy bazgroł, wyszczerzony własnym i promiennym uśmiechem Rukii, powędrował z pietyzmem do ciepłego kącika za stosami akt. Różowy język za tymi bladymi ustami, przyciśniętymi zachłannie do faktury czarnych błyskawic u zgięcia szyi Abaraia, ta koncentracja, aż tworzy się na czubku nosa zmarszczka, uparta, spocona i wykrzykująca do Renjiego zachętę: Zjedz mnie. Jestem ciasteczkiem.

Nie wolno gryźć w nos. Zły piesek.

Niedawno, całkiem niedawno, to byłby początek błyskawicznego końca.

Wzmianki o psiej wierności, psim wigorze, psiej sympatii i nawet o wilczej dzikości zazwyczaj potrafiły skutecznie zmrozić nastrój przy takich okazjach. A zdarzało się, że z obu stron padały takie niezręczne lapsusy. I zawsze kończyło się to — rozczarowująco, niezależnie od tego, jak dobrze, i lepiej, i nawet całkiem cudownie zapowiadała się sytuacja na początku. Pomału zmieniał się jednak scenariusz takich zajść — które zachodziły wpierw incydentalnie i niezręcznie, niepewnie i niemalże wrogo, a po jakimś czasie dopiero — stały się planowanymi i wyczekiwanymi wydarzeniami. Obaj panowie zaczynali swoją grę niemal bez słowa, skrępowani i nieufni wobec siebie nawzajem, i gniewni za tę potrzebę — absolutnie wzajemną, zupełnie w obu ich duszach odmienną i zawsze wspólnym głosem żebrzącą o ukarmienie. Niełatwo było u tych początków zakosztować i odstawić, odrzucić, uciekać w gniewie i udręce do spraw porządku dziennego, który przecież zawsze istniał i trwał, i wymagał, niezależnie od ich własnego, dwuosobowego piekła. Znacznie trudniej było, gdy początkowy rytuał stał się codziennością, kiedy już i obecność pragnęła obecności, i nie wystarczało się nawzajem pościskać, pogryźć, popieścić szorstko i skończyć przed przerwą obiadową. Wymiany zdań, zawsze przecież obecne na porządku dziennym, złośliwie przepoczwarzyły się w rozmowy, dyskusje, monologi, wspólne przebywanie, przez obu wyczekiwane, wysłuchiwane uważnie i witane z pomału uświadamianą przyjemnością. Gesty, słowa, spojrzenia — przerażająca, osaczająca zewsząd pułapka uzależnienia, zaspokojenia, emocji. Najłatwiej było wtedy oderwać się, odrzucić, zranić, zapomnieć i wybiec precz z niewygodnie upragnionych objęć. Dalsze dni, postępy, podstępy i całkiem otwarte już nieraz zaczepki, byle jeszcze utrzymać bezpieczeństwo wzajemnego nieakceptowania. Byle się nie poddać — i nie musieć oglądać kapitulacji tego drugiego. Byle, byle... Kpina, autoironia, sarkazm, żart, cokolwiek wystarczało jako pretekst do ucieczki. Zły piesek, dobry piesek... Renji, w oburzeniu obrazą jeszcze bardziej nastroszony, rozogniony i kuszący, odpyskowałby coś wulgarnie i odesłałby towarzysza, niech wyprowadzi na spacer Komamurę, skoro tak mu do piesków śpieszno. A towarzysz w jednej bolesnej sekundzie wydostałby z futerału podświadomości swój najbardziej lodowaty i raniący ton głosu, przypomniałby, że należy się wypowiadać o kapitanie per „Komamura—taichou", jeśli w ogóle, i że spacer to zdecydowanie jest doskonały pomysł, niech porucznik zajmie się pozostałymi w biurze sprawozdaniami, a on sobie idzie.

I szedł.

Szedł zazwyczaj. Wracał zawsze. Był z nim — tutaj i w ogóle. Abarai Renji doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że już od dawna kroczy ścieżką bez powrotu. Ale wszedł na nią już wieki temu, już tamtego pierwszego dnia, kiedy dławiąca gorzko nienawiść pozwoliła zapamiętać tylko imię i poblask srebra we włosach nowo pozyskanego wroga. Różnie bywało — maszerowali, skradali się, biegli, pełzali po tej drodze we dwóch, czasem nawet nie patrząc na siebie, czasem kalecząc się nawzajem po niezabliźnionych jeszcze ranach, czasem desperacko próbując strącić wroga w przepaść, nie wypuszczając z wygłodniałych objęć jego ciepłej dłoni.

Zgoda buduje, hę?

Dla nich dwóch zbyt jednomyślna zgoda budowała jedynie napięcie, do którego rozładowania potrzeba było w końcu solidnej porcji kreatywnej niezgody. Tym niemniej, na obecnym etapie swojego związku Renji mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że nastąpił postęp. Chociażby, nad ranieniem się nawzajem zdecydowanie objęło przewagę uprzyjemnianie sobie życia. Ot, we względnej zgodzie łatwiej to wszystko szło. I przerwy na lunch były zdecydowanie o wiele przyjemniejsze.

A różowy, cholera, rządził.

Renji zawsze był raczej człowiekiem czynu, a nie słowa. Wolał działać, i już. Ale za to nikt — w liczbie tej jednej, jedynej osoby, która się liczyła — nie miał powodu narzekać na jego dokonania. Co to, to nie. Jednak — gdyby kiedyś miał się na jakiś temat wypowiedzieć, zamiast od razu przystępować do akcji i jasno dawać do zrozumienia, co o tym wszystkim myśli — jedno na pewno chciałby opisać. Choćby dla swojej własnej przyjemności.

Co to za cholernie nieprawdopodobny widok jest.

Gdyby nie miał zębów zajętych czymś innym, Abarai Renji na pewno wyłby teraz do księżyca, żeby jakoś ten widok wyrazić. Chociaż, zresztą, komu i po co? To do niego należy, i tylko do niego. Wyłącznie. Kuchiki Byakuya i jego pieprzony, różowy rumieniec.

Wyłącznie.

koniec


End file.
